


Tipsy

by 8ats



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:24:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8ats/pseuds/8ats
Summary: roy and ed are at a bar and im bad at summaries. royed





	Tipsy

He looked into the cup of scotch in the curl of his hand. He sighs against it and lets his feelings submerse into him, trying to still cope and overcome the death of Hughes. With it still strong on his mind he wasn't entirely sure what to do, or how to go about it, if it wasn't work related. He downs the rest of the glass and his vision is only slightly delayed, but he gets up and manages to walk out the door without toppling over.

Outside of the small, now empty bar, was Ed, and Roy ends up stopping and turning to look at him. The boy struggling to light a cigarette with an almost broken match. He jumps when he notices that it's Roy, but also follows with a pleading gaze. Roy offers a small sigh but nods, and snaps his fingers gently to light the tip of the cigarette. Ed takes a long drag and exhales slowly. Dread follows in his eyes.

"Thanks."

"It's no problem."

Roy leans against the wall next to the other and watches Ed out of the corner of his eye. He feels a bit guilty, watching the other while tipsy, but most of his instinct compels him to. 

"Do you want one?" Roy's caught a bit off guard. He notices Ed's holding out an extra cigarette. "I... caught on, to take the edge off." He takes it from the small hand.

"Thank you." He lights it and they stand in silence, exchanging solemn glances during the break, though it didn't take long for Ed to finish his and for Roy to follow suit. The silence became almost unbearable.

"You've been in there... drinking. Right?" Ed asks, tilting his head. Snow is falling currently. Roy offers a small nod. "To take the edge off.... right?" Another nod. Ed licks his lips thoughtfully.

"Why do you ask? Is it that obvious?"

"It's pretty obvious." Roy laughs a bit at that.

"Sorry."

A bit more of the awkward silence, and then Ed turns to the other.

"Would you mind, if I stayed with you tonight? I assume you won't be working while you've been drinking."

"You'd be right about that. I guess it can't be helped. Where's Al?" The question catches Ed a bit off guard.

"He's... currently in Resembool. It's not that big of a deal, he just wanted to spend time with Winry and Pinako." Roy nods knowingly. He turns and starts walking away from the bar, Ed following close behind. The walk is around twenty minutes, Ed guesses. They turn into a big complex type building, and Roy enters, Ed still following like the loyal dog he is. 

Once they get into his apartment, Roy pulls out his own personal bottle that's mostly full to his attention, and while he doesn't bother to check what it is again, Ed can tell it's some form of cheap whiskey, most likely with a horrible burn. Roy pours them each a small glass and sets the bottle on the table in front of the couch that they're both now seated on. 

Empty glasses are now on the table, one tipped over, and the mostly new bottle now half empty, Roy's grabbing Ed's hair and they're slamming lips into the other. Lots of heavy breathing and groping, Roy is being beyond handsy.

Tears start to fill the eyes of the famous flame alchemist, and his voice cracks. 

"I just... want to feel good," which is an honest statement. Ed freezes, and holds the other's face in his hands, smiling solemnly and kissing him gently on the lips. 

"You can feel as good as you want, now," Ed says, and Roy climbs over him, pushing his hand down between Ed's legs and rutting his crotch against the other's needily.


End file.
